


Once Unleashed

by chinesebakery



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5136632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chinesebakery/pseuds/chinesebakery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody knows the Dream Lord returns to taunt him at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Unleashed

_What_ is _the point of you? She was on to something, that pretty pet of yours._

Oh, you don't like that word, do you?

Which label would you prefer? Candyfloss? Sugar baby? What do you call a comely young thing seeking the company of an elderly man?  


  
***

  
He doesn't tell Amy that the Dream Lord returns to taunt him every night from the moment he closes his eyes. He doesn't tell Rory either, about that or anything, really. It appears their relationship has become a bit strained. That's what happen when your darkest thoughts are suddenly laid bare, people tend to take offence.

They’re off to the next adventure, the psychic pollen never to be mentioned again. All is well, although Rory's stares of resentment are making the Doctor more uncomfortable by the day.  


  
***

  
_They're going to abandon you soon. He's talking her into leaving you, right as we speak._

The cat's out of the bag, Doctor. Everybody knows that pesky infatuation of hers isn't entirely one-sided, and no one is happy with the current status quo.  


  
***

  
He takes them on a relaxing trip to a charming and uneventful stony planet that happens to be entirely devoid of pollen, or flora of any kind, just to stay on the safe side.

The beach is sumptuous and the sky a mesmerizing shade of lavender. The planet has been deserted for centuries; its suns shine bright just for the three of them.

The Doctor watches them from afar, Amy’s long legs impossible to ignore as she cautiously steps into the sea. She splashes Rory with surprisingly sugary water and her laugh can be heard all the way to the TARDIS' console.

The entire day, Rory keeps mumbling about the perfectly nice beaches they have at home, and how he misses the kind of brine that doesn’t stick.  


  
***

  
_She's growing out of you faster than most, isn't she? And to think she had so much faith in you, that one. You can only be disappointed so many times before you start questioning your beliefs._

She didn’t choose you. The never choose you. Given the choice between you and a defective replica, they’d rather go for the half-daft lookalike.

What does that say about you?  


  
***

  
“Is everything alright, Doctor? You look a bit tired.”

He’s not tired. The Doctor is never tired. He’s just a little worse for wear. If only he knew how to tune it down, all that mud that shouldn't have reached the surface.

Amy's taken to wearing her engagement ring, the message loud and clear although completely unnecessary. They're humans, very young humans who can't see past their own desires and urges. It's not Amy's body nor her heart he covets most. What he needs is for them to breathe some life into him and cover the sound of what goes on in his head.

He would take them any place, any time, all they have to do is ask. Rio? Sure, Rio, why not, Rio's brilliant. Maybe if he shoves enough beauty and wonders and oddities in front of their eyes, they’ll be inclined to stay a bit longer.

Quick, before they change their minds.


End file.
